


Animals

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hardcore, Lemon, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @badvvoman:Animals by Maroon 5
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Animals

Bulma’s teeth, coated in the deadliest venom of desire, bit down on his neck. Hard.

The roar she got in response, the furiously desperate way he plowed his raging cock into her, was the beautiful response she was hoping for.

“You like that, fucker?” she muttered, licking her lips, the blood she tasted trickling down his neck.

He had no time to respond.

Not when her nails kept twisting and digging into his skin.

Not when she kept wrenching fistfuls of his hair, yanking his head back.

Not when she purposely squeezed herself tighter around him, choking his body with her pussy, and looked at him with that evil grin.

Vegeta shook violently. Animalistic growls escaped through his teeth.

And still her words challenged him, teased him, humiliated him until he flew over the edge snarling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
